


Le Mans 2014

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two one shots that work together and apart (although were initially intended together)</p><p>*Set Le Mans 2014*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Body But Not In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People come into our lives for a reason, and if Fernando thought that this one was gone for good he was very much mistaken.

Fernando had been putting it off. And putting it off. And putting it off. And putting it off. And putting it off. He shouldn’t have been so nervous about this. It wasn’t such a big thing, was it? Finally, he couldn’t hold off any longer. He had to take the plane from Canada. He had to go to France and face what was waiting for him. He should have been excited. He should have wanted to pass up the five days of training he had completed in Canada, wanting to get as close as he could as soon as possible. But no. He hadn’t wanted to. He had wanted to stay away. If only he hadn’t have been picked. If only he could have just gone home, watched the race on his television.

Why was he so nervous?

He tapped his phone on his knee a moment longer before relenting and finding that text again. He couldn’t stop looking. Nor could he reply. He had no idea what it had meant. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe it was just a joke. Innocent. That would make sense. That would make perfect sense. Fernando reading too much into something: typical Fernando. Fernando rolled his eyes, deciding on putting his phone away. He would be called to board soon. He needed to turn it off anyway. But he didn’t move. No, instead he continued to stare at the text, the image that came attached.

 _MARK:_ _I’m waiting for you ;) xxxx_

The Mark Webber Porsche cap was placed in the middle of the bed. An innocent picture to anyone else, but Fernando couldn’t help but read the underlying message. The bed, with its messy sheets. Fernando could only read it one way. Maybe that was why he was nervous. Before Fernando realised he was scrolling back through his texts. The two above, leading to the photo being sent.

 _MARK:_ _Are you getting here tonight? xxxx_

 _FERNANDO:_ _Yes. Fly out in an hour. xxxx_

Fernando shook his head, startled slightly by the announcement telling him to board the plane. As he stood, swinging his bag onto his shoulder, the thin device in his hand vibrated. Fernando swallowed as he read the name that flashed up on his screen.

 _MARK:_ _Text me when you land xxxx_

Fernando forced himself not to pretend Mark cared about him. It was stupid to believe he still could. Stupid to think that Mark hadn’t moved on. It had been seven months. Mark had all of these new people he knew now. Where would Fernando even fit in his world anymore? He had to force himself to admit that what they had had and shared during Formula One was no longer existent. Fernando had to force himself to acknowledge that Mark didn’t need him like that anymore, even if Fernando still needed Mark.

The Spaniard closed his eyes, shutting off his phone and hiding the messages. He forced himself not to think about any of it. He was going to get to France and go to his hotel. _His_ hotel. He wasn’t going to wait around for Mark. He wasn’t going to go and try to find Mark. He was going to go to his hotel and stay away from Mark. Mark could find somebody else to entertain him. Fernando couldn’t stand to have his heart broken again. The first goodbye was too much. He couldn’t take it. That’s why he had avoided Mark in Australia, that’s why he told him not to bother with Spain. Though, Mark hadn’t prompted wanting to come to Spain. Fernando had just said no.

Boarding the plane, Fernando shut his head off to everything. He didn’t need to think about it.

\- - -

 _MARK:_ _Room 1420 xxxx_

Fernando had stared at the text when it initially came through. He didn’t really know why he had sent Mark the text to tell him he had safely landed. Nor did he know why he was standing outside room 1420, staring at the clinical wood. His feet had simply taken him here after disposing of his bags. He hadn’t been thinking. He should be three floors down on the other side of the hotel, flopping onto his bed and forcing every single thought out of his head. Instead he was here, looking at the white door. Just looking. Not able to step forwards or knock on the door. He was just stuck, staring at the faded paint.

 _This is ridiculous_. Fernando cursed at himself. What was he even doing there? He should have just left. Gone back to his room and left. Ignored Mark’s offer because Mark probably had better things to be doing with his time. And Fernando had probably read Mark’s invitation wrong. He was probably being invited to some Porsche driver’s gathering. Fernando didn’t want to meet all of the drivers; he wanted to see Mark. But this really wasn’t clever and all he had managed was to freeze in front of a door.

He shuffled on his feet.

Still not leaving.

Still not going in.

_If you are going to knock just fucking knock._

His fist tensed.

But it still didn’t move.

He still had no intention of knocking.

_This is stu-_

The lock slid in the door. Fernando panicked. He saw the handle move. He knew Mark would come out soon. He had to run away. He had to leave. But he couldn’t move. The door was opening. Fernando was stuck. He closed his eyes. He could pretended Mark wasn’t there.

But then strong arms were around him, pulling him close. Fernando reacted instinctively. He gripped onto Mark like the world was going to end. Melting into his hold Fernando’s head fell into the curve of Mark’s neck. Just as it always did. He held the Australian tighter, breathing him in as if it was the last time. He didn’t realise he had been pulled into the room until he heard the door closed.  And he was pushed gently against it.

“I’ve missed you.” Mark smiled weakly, his fingers toying through Fernando’s hair and brushing it out of his face. Fernando just looked up at Mark, wanting to touch but not feeling like he had the right. Mark’s smile faltered briefly at Fernando’s resistance but he brushed past it, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard’s waist and pulling their bodies close. “I’ve missed you so much, Nano.” Mark cooed, brushing his lips gently down Fernando’s neck. Fernando shivered pleasantly, one of his hands drifting to Mark’s hair. Mark rewarded his contact by sucking gently on his skin, supporting him as his legs gave to the delicate pressure. Spinning them round, Mark pulled Fernando close to him, resting their foreheads and breathing him in.

“I tried to find you in Australia but Andrea said you were too busy…” Mark muttered, staring deep into Fernando’s eyes. Fernando tried to hide his uncomfortableness. He remembered the lie too well. It still hurt him to think about it. He hadn’t wanted to lie to Mark. But he couldn’t go through it all again. He couldn’t go through that goodbye. “And you didn’t want me there in Spain…” Mark’s fingers were drifting down Fernando’s torso, making quick work of his buttons. The small frown that had landed on the Australian’s face hurt Fernando. He wanted it gone. “Why not?”

Fernando didn’t answer. How could he? How could he tell Mark he didn’t want him there because he could stand the thought of leaving again? As Mark pulled the edges of Fernando’s shirt apart the Spaniard rose onto his tiptoes pressing their lips together. Mark abandoned his task of removing Fernando of his shirt, scooping him into his arms and holding him close. Mark kissed Fernando with the passion of a war returning solider being reunited with his partner. Fernando could barely take the intimacy, the return to what they had been. He was too aware it would all disappear so soon. _Had been._ This could possibly be the last time. But the thought scared him. He was holding back, being reserved. He couldn’t let himself go back to what they had been; it would be too hard to walk away.

_Had been._

Fernando’s shirt was lost to the floor as Mark pushed him back towards the bed, hands roaming all over the newly exposed skin. Fernando dug his fingers into Mark’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss as the Australian pulled at his belt. He gripped Mark’s shoulders tightly, gasping at the first accidental brush of contact. Mark’s eyes met his in a swirl of lust and Fernando was pushed back onto the bed, his jeans being swiftly pulled from his legs. Mark barely had chance to straighten up before Fernando had hold of his collar, pulling their lips back together. Mark climbed on top of him, swamping Fernando with himself. Fernando held himself back, not letting himself believe they were seven months ago. Not letting himself believe this was something that could happen again. Mark pulled away slightly, frowning a tad at Fernando’s reservations but Fernando didn’t let him get far. Didn’t let him ponder. If this was to be a one time thing Fernando was going to treat it as that.

“Fer-?” Mark tried, but Fernando cupped handfuls of Mark’s arse, forcing their hips together. The immediate satisfaction of what Mark had been fantasising about for seven months washed everything else from his head. Within five seconds Fernando was completely naked below him and Mark was placing chaste kissing down his body. But there was urgency now. A compelled need of something he had missed for too long overriding every thought of intimacy. Fernando fisted one hand into the sheets and one into Mark’s hair as Mark sucked him into his mouth. Mark hummed around him in appreciation of the noises he was making, loving the weight of Fernando on his tongue.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Mark muttered before taking Fernando completely in his mouth, making the Spaniard squirm below him, panting out breath. Fernando brushed Mark’s short hair through his fingers, looking down at his face. Falling in love all over again with his features, his delicate expression. Fernando tried to force the feelings away. _This was a one time thing_. He wouldn’t let himself get caught up in it all. _It was just a one time thing._ But Mark seemed to still pick up on his hesitance. Confused, his worked his tongue over Fernando’s length brushing each sensitive spot that he knew made Fernando melt.

“Fuck… Mark…” Fernando moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow. Mark sucked up Fernando’s length, letting it fall from his mouth and onto the Spaniard’s stomach.

“Say that again…” Mark asked, his voice rough with arousal. Fernando blinked his eyes open, trying to work out what Mark meant. The gentle kisses up and down his cock were not helping with that task.

“Wh-What?” Fernando tried, his body panging with arousal as he dropped his head back on the pillow. Mark played his slit with his tongue, addressing to the rest of him with his hand. It didn’t take long for Mark to get what he wanted, especially when he played his fingers over Fernando’s most sensitive spot.

“Mark!”

“Fuck, I’ve fucking missed you.” Mark muttered, voice muffled through his attack of kisses on Fernando’s lips. Fernando’s arms looped around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer as the Australian tried to rid himself of his clothes. Fernando would have giggled when Mark’s shirt got stuck over his head because he didn’t undo enough buttons but he wasn’t getting attached to this. This was just happening. He was ignoring the floods of happiness that was filling his stomach. _It didn’t mean anything._ This didn’t mean anything. Mark palmed Fernando and himself together, loving the way the Spaniard’s fingers dug into his shoulders at the dual friction. The mews and whimpers pouring from Fernando’s mouth had Mark sucking at his skin, his lips, tracing his jawline with his own flushed mouth, doing anything and everything to get Fernando to continue making those noises; to make sure he could remember them forever.

“Stay there.” Mark muttered, kissing all over Fernando’s face. He crawled over Fernando reaching for his bedside drawer and trying to get hold of the condom and lube. But his efforts were stifled when Fernando grabbed his hips and rolled him over. The items cluttered onto the bed as Mark withered back in pleasure as Fernando returned the favour. “Jesus…” Fernando smiled around Mark, pressing his hips into the mattress. “Cheeky little fuck…” Mark hummed, that smirk playing on his lips.

_That smirk._

Fernando couldn’t take it. They were falling back, tumbling into that comfortable territory. And maybe one night of employing the fantasy couldn’t do too much harm but he would have to walk away from this again. And the thought of that was killing him. He couldn’t do it again. He would beg Mark to stay. To never leave him. Beg him and ask for all the things he was too scared to ask in Brazil. Fernando tried to blink himself back into the room but he was frozen. Stumped by the normality of the moment.

“Oi. Are you just going to tease me all night?” Mark joked. Fernando’s lips were inches from Mark’s tip casually blowing warm air over his sensitive skin. Fernando hadn’t realised. He made to move but Mark grabbed his shoulder. “Are you Ok?” Fernando just nodded, trying to move closer to Mark again. Mark pulled him up his body; cupping his face, frown still etched on his own. “Fernando-”

“-Please.” Fernando purred, burying his face in the curve of Mark’s neck as he took hold of the Australian. Mark arched his back, groaning slightly at the sudden wash of arousal on his body. Fernando took the opportunity to suck on his soft skin, trying to constantly forget how things used to be. Mark clawed at his back, one hand resting on the small of it to pull Fernando closer with the other buried deep in Fernando’s hair. It didn’t take long for Fernando’s lips to ghost over to Mark’s lips, closing them together as his other hand rushed the length of Mark’s cock. It wasn’t long until Mark was working Fernando open slowly, mesmerised by the beautiful wrecked sounds of the man in his arms.

But there was still something wrong. Mark could sense it. He could feel Fernando being restrained. By now, Mark thought Fernando should have been melting in his arms, clawing at his skin in desperation, forcing messy kisses all over his face as he wiggled his hips back, silently begging Mark to go deeper. But there was none of that. Fernando was supporting himself up above Mark slightly on his forearms, his face dropped so his forehead was in line with Mark’s lips. He seemed to just be a voyeur in the moment. Mark could tell he was loving everything, yes, but the Fernando he was desperate to see again was being closed off from him. He was being blocked out. And Mark couldn’t work out why.

“Mark, please….” Fernando whimpered, squinting his eyes shut as another wave of arousal washed over him. Mark looked down at Fernando’s face, his mouth open in a silent moan. He stilled his three, knuckle-deep fingers in Fernando, just watching him curiously.

“What?” Mark breathed, pressing a soft kiss on Fernando’s forehead. The Spaniard seemed to recoil from his soft touch.

“Fuck… Fuck me… Please… A-Am Close…” Fernando panted, gripping Mark’s shoulders tightly. Mark deflated slightly; he knew Fernando was being restrained with him. Fernando was speaking English.

“What if I want to finish you like this? So beautiful and open for me?” Mark purred kissing down Fernando’s face. Fernando whimpered as Mark removed his fingers. But as Mark reached over for the long discarded condom Fernando rolled off him. Mark frowned, watching as Fernando settled himself on his stomach, face buried in the pillows. It was really the nail in the coffin. This was impersonal. This had no feeling behind it. Fernando was making him generic. Mark loved fucking Fernando face to face, breath mingling in the small gap between them as Fernando clung onto him for dear life. When Fernando acted like he could break any moment and Mark was gentle with him, kissing him softly every other thrust. Not this. This had no feeling. It meant nothing. Mark thought about saying something. He couldn’t do it like this. This isn’t what he wanted.

“Please, Mark…” Fernando muttered, turning his face to look at the Australian. Mark ran a soft hand over the expanse of Fernando’s back, hovering a little longer over his tattoo. Fernando shivered pleasantly as Mark followed the path of his hand with his lips, delicate and gentle. Fernando hummed softly; loving the soothing touch of Mark racing all over his skin but he bit his tongue. It wasn’t going to be like that. He grasped Mark’s hand resting delicately on his shoulder and forced it down again, pushing him past his delicate ring of muscle. Mark had to sit up and stop his gentle brushing of kisses due to the strange angle Fernando inflicted. The gasp of pleasure from Fernando’s mouth travelled straight to his groin. “Need…”

Mark moved his fingers from Fernando once more, moving down the bed and Fernando slid his knees under himself, offering his arse up to Mark. Mark held one of his hips gently, kissing delicately across his cheek, trying to emit the old Fernando he was looking for. It had only been seven months. There was no way his Fernando had disappeared so quickly. Fernando insistently reached back, trying to pull Mark closer to him. The Australian sighed, still wearing a frown of confusion. Fernando was trying to get him to stop. He didn’t want Mark’s intimacy. Mark passed the foil through his fingers, considering if he really wanted to do it like this. But it was Fernando and his body missed him just as much as his mind. And maybe once they were connected, completely together, then maybe then the old Fernando would come rushing back. Mark slipped the condom over his erect length with a satisfied hum; his mind already reminding him of how beautiful Fernando was when he fell apart in his arms. Not that the Spaniard wasn’t always beautiful, but at his most vulnerable and open Mark couldn’t get enough of him.

There was no warning as Mark slid inside of Fernando. There was no communication of what was happening. Because they had done this before; too many times for it to not just work. Mark fell forwards, wrapping Fernando in his arms as he froze, buried deep inside of him. Fernando was clawing to the sheets, whimpering perfectly, beautifully setting Mark’s skin on fire. Mark just needed a moment to compose himself. He could feel his Fernando racing to the surface, melting back into him. The intimacy he was craving so close he could brush his fingers all over it.

But then it suddenly stopped and Fernando was almost unreachable.

He’d never felt so far away from Fernando whilst being so close. Here he was, buried balls deep in Fernando and there was nothing. Mark panicked. He wanted Fernando to beg to call his name just as Mark would do the same as they succumbed to the bliss and climax of just being with each other again, but Fernando wasn’t there. He was almost pushing himself into the bed rather than into Mark. Mark tried to crowd him, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him close but Fernando refused to react to him. Mark kissed softly across Fernando’s shoulders as he began to move, the distance between them growing as Mark altered the angle to one much more comfortable for them both.

Fernando reached forwards, gripping tightly to the headboard as he pushed back into Mark, meeting each thrust and pushing the Australian just that little bit deeper. Mark’s hands were all over his skin, tracing his muscles, his tattoo, the light dancing across his back. He needed to feel Fernando pressed up against him. He needed to feel each shuddered breath from the Spaniard’s body. But there was nothing. Fernando was there in body but not in mind. Mark couldn’t stand it.

“Fernando?” Mark grunted, shifting Fernando’s hips so he could thrust deeper. Fernando’s arms fell from the headboard as he fought with what to do with them. He wanted to pull Mark closer but there was no way he would allow himself to do that. But everything was too good now. Mark was hitting his prostate with each thrust and Fernando thought he would tear in two from the pleasure. He was running on the edge of tipping off it. Falling into that brilliant bliss. His fingers clawed through the sheets as he battled with his lips to form coherent words.

“Mmm…” He tired but to no avail. Fernando panted hard, trying to force himself to hold onto his climax. But it was fast approaching and he was loosing control, each fragment slipping through his fingers. Mark’s arm came around his waist and the Australian held him still as he was completely inside Fernando. Fernando couldn’t help but moan beautifully, his hold slipping and the desperate need for Mark breaking through. Mark took his chance and rubbed softly at Fernando’s hip: on the very spot that always had Fernando melting into him, wrestling to find his lips. But Fernando held off, desperately resisted. Because this wasn’t the same. It never could be. Mark must have replaced him with someone else by now. Fernando was nothing more than a passing fancy for the Australian. So he gritted his teeth and forced himself not to fall for it again. 

“Fernando, I…” Mark choked, pulling Fernando upright against his body. Mark couldn’t say the words. Two more words and he knew Fernando would understand. Fernando would understand how much Mark truly needed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fernando’s body, willing him to drop his head back onto his shoulder. Smears of pre cum decorated Fernando’s stomach and Mark knew he was close. But those two words…

“Same…” Fernando panted as Mark’s thrusting recommenced. Mark didn’t know if Fernando had misunderstood him, maybe thought he was talking about being close, or whether Fernando had known exactly what Mark had wanted to say. To admit: that he loved Fernando. And maybe Fernando was agreeing. He always used to be able to read Mark like an open book.

It wasn’t long until they were both screaming for each other, nails digging into skin as Mark came deep inside Fernando furiously fisting the Spaniard in his free hand as Fernando decorated his own stomach. Sharing panted breath they both fell forwards, Mark crashing on top of Fernando and kissing and sucking desperately at his skin. He needed Fernando to know. He wanted Fernando close.

“Uh.” Fernando muttered as Mark pulled out of him, rolling onto his back. Fernando watched curiously as Mark pulled the used condom from himself and tied a knot in it, throwing it in the nearby bin. “Very nice.” Fernando muttered, dropping his head as his eyes rolled shut and wrinkling his nose. Mark was almost shocked at the normality of Fernando behaviour considering how distant he had been in their most intimate moment.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Nano.” Mark cooed, stroking a hand through Fernando’s hair. Fernando just nodded, his only reaction to Mark’s touch being a content sigh. When Mark returned to the bed with a damp flannel he wasn’t sure what to do. Normally there would have been no doubt in his mind to roll Fernando over and clean him. But something seemed off with the Spaniard and he couldn’t place his finger on it. “Errh, Fernando?” Mark said, blushing a little. Fernando looked up at him. Hair a windswept mess and lips a bruised red, Mark would have done anything in that moment to kiss him passionately. Fernando’s eyes drifted to the flannel in Mark hands before sighing. He was too comfortable to want to move.

Mark was slightly disheartened when Fernando swung his legs off the bed and took the flannel from his hands, collecting up his clothes before he disappeared into the bathroom. He fell back on the bed, running his hands through his hair. What the hell had happened? Had Fernando found someone else over the past seven months? Mark didn’t know what to think. He knew Fernando was being reserved with him. It was obvious that Mark should just call him out on it, make him explain, but something didn’t feel right about that either. Seven months ago Mark wouldn’t have even had to ask. Fernando would have just told him and then they would have sorted the problem out. Had they really drifted apart so much in seven months?

“Are you leaving?” Mark asked as Fernando reappeared from the bathroom half dressed. Mark hated it. It made it seem like Fernando had come solely as someone for Mark to fuck. And that hadn’t been the intention at all. Fernando dropped his jacket and shirt on the floor.

“Do not know.” Fernando shrugged, appearing completely out of his depth. Mark sat up.

“Do you want to?” He tried not to let his voice clip but his annoyance at how tonight hadn’t ended how he had expected it to crept into his voice. Fernando just shrugged again.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.” Mark said instantly. Fernando blinked at him. But before Mark had a chance to ask anything or query Fernando’s behaviour the Spaniard’s jeans were on the floor and he was crawling under the duvet next to Mark. Mark instinctively wrapped his arms around Fernando’s waist bringing him closer to him, breathing in deeply and flooding his senses with Fernando. Fernando always just managed to fit into Mark’s arms. Mark smiled into his neck, kissing lightly at the skin there. Fernando curled closer to Mark, smiling lightly as he suddenly felt content. And on the brink of sleep he allowed himself, for one last time, to fall into the illusion that Mark and he could last forever. That this wasn’t it. And that, just like seven months ago, they were deeply in love, nothing in their way or having any means on breaking them down.

“I love you, Fernando.” Mark whispered lightly against the Spaniard’s neck, pulling him ever closer. Fernando threaded their fingers together, rolling over and catching Mark’s lips in a desperate kiss, pulling him closer to his body and falling into his hold like they had done many times before. Whether it was a dream or not, Fernando couldn’t tell but right now he was happy to let his brain play tricks on him and succumbed to the fantasy. That night Mark and Fernando fell asleep in each other’s arms, noses touching and lips inches away from each other. Because tonight, after seven months of waiting, they finally had the one thing they wanted more that anything:

The other. Wrapped safely in their arms.

_~El Fin~_


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past broke us, but the present will fix us.

Mark didn’t understand. For one, Fernando was acting like nothing happened between them. That nothing ever had and nothing ever would and nothing ever will. That was confusing enough considering only five hours ago they had been in the same hotel room. But Fernando seemed… Normal. He seemed normal with Mark this morning. It was as if Mark had fallen back into the past and found his Fernando again, the bizarre reserved Fernando from last night a distant memory. Mark observed him laughing lightly at whatever Timo was saying to him, acting like he had no worries in the world, like he was content.

Mark definitely didn’t understand.

And it didn’t help that Fernando was wearing a suit. It had been too long since Mark had seen Fernando in a suit. He had forgotten how the soft folds of expensive material made the Spaniard look empowering. Mark could barely drag his eyes from him. He knew if something didn’t change soon someone in the team would notice his constant staring. It had been worse when Fernando had removed his jacket, revealing the rolled up sleeves and undone collar to the garage. Worse still because Mark was sure he could see a hint of the bruise he had sucked into Fernando’s skin only that morning poking out from the creamy cotton.

“Mark?” Brendon asked for the fourth time. Mark snapped his head to him, raising his eyebrows.

“Sorry, mate?”

“You said you wanted me to show you that data I was talking about in debrief.” Brendon said slowly. Mark blushed a little, turning to face the Kiwi.

“Right.” He nodded, folding his arms. Brendon dropped his eyes to the data.

“You have drool on your chin.” He muttered in a nonchalant tone. Mark flushed a brighter red as his hand wiped across his chin in a desperate manner. Brendon looked up at him with a smirk playing on his cheeks. “I was kidding.”

“Oh…” Mark blushed deeper. Brendon closed the data, folding his arms across his chest and holding it close.

“So that’s who turned up last night.” Brendon continued to smirk. “I was beginning to wonder.” Mark’s eyes widened briefly.

“Hey?”

“Thin walls, Mark. Did your mum never teach you that hotels have thin walls?” The Kiwi continued to tease.

“I thought we were going through that data.” Mark said, keeping his eyes down and trying desperately to stop this conversation from happening.

“Timo’s on the first stint, we’ve got three hours.” Brendon brushed away, smiling at Mark’s embarrassed state.

“Brilliant.” Mark sighed.

“Maybe keep an eye on Timo…” Brendon said, watching as the German continued to talk to Fernando. Timo smiled widely under Brendon’s curious gaze, completely engrossed in his conversation with Fernando. He laughed lightly and touched the Spaniard’s shoulder.

“What? Why?” Mark asked, following Brendon’s gaze.

“If you told him you’re together he wouldn’t do anything.” Brendon assured. Mark shook his head.

“We’re not together.”

“Oh.” Brendon couldn’t believe that. Mark had been to close to Fernando as soon as he walked into the garage.

“Why do I need to keep an eye?”

“Well… He’s Timo’s type.” Brendon shrugged. Mark gaped at him.

“Hey?”

“You won’t remember Pablo… I don’t think you were there actually…” Brendon mused.

“Brendon, what are you talking about?”

“Timo.”

“In what sense?”

“He likes people like Ferdinand. You know, dark hair, brooding eyes, Spanish accent-”

“-Fernando.” Mark corrected, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

“Huh?”

“His name is Fernando, not Ferdinand.” Mark muttered before getting out of his seat and crossing to Fernando and Timo’s conversation. It was so weird to have Fernando acting so normal after last night. Mark felt like he was on the back foot, he’d missed the memo. Like Fernando had told a joke but he’d missed the punch line. It was unnerving because he was scared Fernando would become reserved with him again. Worried that everything would slip back to that discorded place in a heartbeat.

“… Yeah, so it’s different from what you do but I guess ours is more challenging.” Timo smirked at Fernando as Mark approached. Fernando scoffed.

“More challenging than Formula One?”

“Yes.” Timo nodded. Mark stood on Fernando’s left, folding his arms. Timo sent him a curious glance but Fernando appeared to not even notice Mark was standing there.

“Have you seen my steering wheel?”

“Have you seen _ours_?” Timo smiled. Fernando folded his arms.

“Yes, actually.” He beamed. “Has many less buttons and switches than mine.”

“You are only racing for two hours.”

“You are only racing for three.” Fernando countered.

“Mark? Which is harder, Formula One or Endurance Racing?” Timo asked, turning to Mark. Mark looked at Fernando, watching his features closely, waiting for this calm normal composure to break and for him to fade away again. It didn’t. And after a few minutes of looking at each other Fernando blushed, dropping his eyes and running a hand through his already messing hair. Timo frowned at Mark.

“I…Errh…” Mark started. “I guess Formula One is more technical, especially now, you could say-”

“-Ha.” Fernando said to Timo smugly.

“But we’ve got to drive this girl for twenty-four hours today.” Mark continued. “So I guess that will be quite challenging.”

“Ha.” Timo smirked at the Spaniard.

“Mark has not answered.” Fernando countered.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Mark shrugged. Fernando frowned at him.

“But you have not picked one.”

“They’re as difficult as each other I guess. I don’t know, Fernando.” Mark’s voice became clipped, causing the Spaniard to frown at him.

“Ok…” Timo muttered, feeling the awkwardness setting in. Fernando turned on Mark.

“What is wrong with you? Are you nervous?” Fernando asked softly. Mark scoffed at him.

“I’m not nervous. I’m fine.” Mark’s tone was infiltrated by acid. He wasn’t going to let Fernando make him out to be a wimp. He wasn’t nervous. How could Fernando even imply such a thing? “And the last person I’m going to talk to about what’s wrong is you, Fernando.” The Australian bit. A pained expression crossed Fernando’s face.

“Mark-”

“-Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Mark barked. Timo slipped away from the conversation as some of the mechanics began to look round at the commotion.

“What?”

“I don’t know, like, some kind of garage walk or something? Doesn’t Todd want to parade you around? ‘Oh look; one Formula One star wasn’t enough for us. Now we have two and this one is a World Champion!’” Mark snapped. Fernando gaped at him.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing, Fernando. Everything’s peachy!” Mark forced sarcastically, turning on his heels and heading off towards the Porsche principality. Fernando stood for a moment staring after Mark but as soon as he felt the stares of the Porsche mechanics he moved after the Australian.

“Mark!” He called, catching hold of Mark’s arm just before he slipped into the principality and out of Fernando’s reach. Mark shrugged him off, moving forwards and into the red and white building. But now Fernando was in tow. “Mark, stop.” Fernando demanded. Mark spun around, glaring at him as they stood outside his private room. “Are you upset with me? Do you think am stealing your ‘Formula One Star’ thunder? Because this was not the case, or the plan-”

“-Don’t be fucking ridiculous, Fernando, I’m here to race not score fucking points with the FIA.” Mark hawked.

“Then what is the matter-?”

“-Seriously, Fernando, why are you even here?” Mark spat causing the Spaniard to flinch.

“To start the race….” He muttered. Mark shook his head, advancing closer.

“No, why are you _here_?” Mark pressed. Fernando’s eyes suddenly found Mark’s full of annoyance and hurt.

“You invite me last night. Cannot… Cannot blame me for anything. Was your choice.”

“I invited you but youdidn’t show up!” Mark seethed. Fernando frowned, confused by Mark’s accusation.

“Do not-”

“-I’m not getting into this now.” Mark turned and disappeared into his private room; throwing his water bottle heavily across the room and watching it drop to the floor, rolling in half circles. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, begging himself not to cry. If Fernando was just going to be distant with him he didn’t want him anywhere near. He didn’t like the new Fernando. He wanted the old one back. The Fernando who would need calming down after a shit qualifying or would be pulling desperately at Mark’s clothes after a race win. This wasn’t fair. His physically and mentally missed the Spaniard but right now, with him standing so close, he had never felt further away from him.

“Mark, please…” Soft hands were on his back and he should have thrown them off, should have kicked Fernando out and screamed in his face. But Mark clutched to the touch like a lifeline. A symbol that Fernando hadn’t vanished on him. “Talk to me.”

“Like you talked to me?” Mark snarled. Fernando’s hands fell away from Mark and the Australian instantly wanted them back. He turned to face Fernando, looking at the small hunched version of his best friend. It wasn’t right. Fernando wasn’t right. “This. This is what’s bothering me.” Mark whispered. He took Fernando’s cheek in his hand and tilted his head up until Fernando was looking at him. Bloodshot eyes met bloodshot eyes. Mark wrapped his free hand around Fernando’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’re…” Mark lost his words as Fernando closed his eyes letting two tears spill across his cheeks. “Distant.” Mark muttered, resting his forehead against Fernando’s. Fernando placed his palms on Mark’s chest, trying to calm himself. “Fernando, talk to _me_.” Mark was whispering again and the air in the room seemed to stop. Fernando opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at Mark with a look of pain and guilt spread across his face. Mark tentatively lent forwards, brushing their lips together. When he looked down at Fernando the Spaniard had his eyes shut, slightly creased into a squint. “What are you doing?”

 _Shutting you out._ Were the words racing to Fernando’s lips but he couldn’t say that. He just shook his head, dropping it as he pushed away from Mark. “I should go.” Fernando muttered.

“Fernando-”

“-Good luck for your race.”

“Wait, don’t just-”

“-Think is best…” Fernando wanted to finish that sentence. Wanted to cut himself off from Mark completely but he couldn’t do it. _Think is best we do not see each other again_ ran around and around in his head, trying to force its way onto his tongue. But he couldn’t do that to Mark. Mark was hurting enough already. And Fernando found he couldn’t sever that bond between them. If he left now, with it completely intact, then maybe life wouldn’t be so hard anymore. Maybe that option could always remain open.

Mark shook his head, talking hold of Fernando’s wrist and pulling him back to him, crashing their lips together. Fernando was slightly stunned, caught off guard as Mark’s hands came up to hold his face still, lips fighting to penetrate through his. But Fernando resisted. Fernando fought to not fall into his hold, not to topple the Australian backwards onto the lower bunk behind them. That couldn’t happen, wouldn’t happen. Fernando shook his head and Mark gripped tightly to his shoulders.

“Stay with me.” Mark whispered through his kiss. Fernando pushed him off, sending them both to opposite sides of the small room. “Fernando, please.” Mark begged. But Fernando had already turned his back, already opened the door.

“Think is best…” Fernando started again, but still nothing more than those three words graced the air. He sighed, shaking his head and departing from the room. As the door clicked shut Mark punched the metal frame of the bunk bed beside him, gritting his teeth in annoyance just before the tears crashed over him. He folded his arms against the bedframe, crying into the crevice of his elbows.

He couldn’t loose Fernando like that, but it felt like he just had.

\- - - - -

His first stint had been at night and it was very bizarre. With his body constantly calling for him to sleep, Mark had to try a whole host of techniques to keep himself awake. Apparently thinking about the mess that was with Fernando had been the most effective. Which was good and bad. Good because it gave him an excuse to think about Fernando but bad because he just confused himself more. Getting out of the car at around one in the morning was one of the weirdest sensations of his life. He was still pumping with adrenaline, still rearing to get back into the car. But his race engineer took his shoulder after they’re debrief and suggested he went to try and get some sleep. Mark wasn’t tired at all but he knew it was far beyond him to question people who had done this many times before.

He stopped of at the cafeteria to grab something small to eat before heading back to his room. He caught himself yawning and laughed. The adrenaline was running off slowly and that pleasant ache that reminded him he had been driving for three hours set into his bones. But Mark found he wanted to know what was going on in the race. He hovered around the racer lounge with its television so he could keep an eye on the car, check how Timo was doing, how Mark’s first stint had helped/hindered the next section of the race. He wasn’t tired so why should he sleep? It had just gone two in the morning when Andreas Seidl, his team principle, got bored of him hanging around and sent him to get some rest.

“We need you alert enough for your next stint, Mark. At least get a couple of hours.” Andreas said, literally dragging Mark to his room. Mark sighed, complying. He had partially been using the race to keep his mind off Fernando. Now he didn’t need a reason to stay awake it seemed like all of those thoughts about the Spaniard were haunting him. He knew sleep wouldn’t come tonight because he would get caught up thinking about him, not having any distraction to push him from mind. Mark considered texting him, or calling him, forcing him to answer the questions that were burning in Mark’s mind. But it was two in the morning. Fernando was probably asleep.

Mark just wasn’t ready to find him asleep in his bed.

Mark’s mouth opened slightly in shock as he looked down at the slumbering form of Fernando. He was so peaceful, so beautiful. It was almost unfair that Fernando was forcing him to see him like this. His arms tucked tightly around one of the two pillows, pulling it close in his embrace. The way his hair danced out across the pillow with a life of it’s own. Mark crouched by his head, pushing the strands out of his face and looking down at his gorgeously carved features. The low hum of the cars speeding around the track was the only sound to break the silence. Mark continued to look down at Fernando, determined to set the picture in his mind forever.

Where Fernando hadn’t returned to the garage earlier on that day Mark had assumed he had left the circuit. What would be the point of the Spaniard hanging around if he had nothing left to do? Mark was so sure he had waved the flag to start the race and vanished. But here he was, tucked tightly in Mark’s sleeping bag with a gentle expression as he hugged a pillow. Mark considered his options. He could wake Fernando but that could result in another argument and Mark really wasn’t up for that. Definitely not at two in the morning. So then he could squeeze onto the little bed with Fernando, take the place of the pillow and steal his embrace. But then Fernando could wake up and, again, that could start an argument. That really only left Mark with one option; he would climb onto the top bunk.

Mark moved away from Fernando after placing a soft kiss on his forehead to remove his race suit and change into something more comfortable for sleep. He hoped that with the knowledge that Fernando was so close he might actually be able to sleep tonight rather than toss and turn and get tangled in the sheets. Mark missed Fernando like a drug. It had been a couple of weeks ago when he had found it too much and found himself on an airline website booking a flight to Spain. It was in that moment that he realised he didn’t actually know what part of the world Fernando was in. Mark toed off his boots, pulling his race suit down to the floor and draping it over the back of one of the chairs.

“Hello.” Mark spun round so fast he made the room spin a little. Fernando blinked up at him innocently having wrapped the sleeping bag around his face. Mark suddenly felt very exposed in nothing but his fireproof underwear.

“I thought you were asleep.” Mark muttered, standing awkwardly. Fernando shook his head.

“Just dosing.” There seemed to be a moment where Fernando chewed on his words and Mark willed him to say what he wanted to. Fernando closed his eyes. “Was waiting for you.”

“Why?” Mark said softly, crouching, again, by Fernando’s head and parting his soft hair through his fingers.

“Needed to…” Fernando bit his tongue. He was just going to say what he had to say and leave. But already that felt like a bad idea. Mark was here with him, wasn’t he? Couldn’t that count for something?

“Needed to…?” Mark encouraged. Fernando looked up at him.

“Could not leave things how we left them earlier…” Fernando breathed. Holding his eye contact Mark pulled the pillow from his grasp, tucked it under his head and slipped under the sleeping bag with Fernando holding him close. Fernando’s head fell into the crevice of Mark’s next on instinct.

“I’m glad you came back.” Mark kissed softly onto his forehead. He didn’t realise the dampness until it soaked into his shirt; Fernando was crying. Mark scooped his face into his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Please talk to me, Fernando… I don’t understand…” Mark said gently. Fernando took a shaky breath.

“You… You left me…” Fernando said into Mark’s chest. Mark rubbed along his back, trying to pull Fernando closer still. It was only now he realised Fernando was still dressed in his suit without his Ferrari blazer. The soft cotton of his shirt played pleasantly through his fingers.

“Hey?” Mark asked in a heart broken voice.

“You leave me… Miss you, Mark.” Fernando clung tightly to Mark’s lean body. Mark didn’t know what to say.

“It was my time to go, Fernando. I thought I explained that… I… I thought I made that clear.”

“You did.” Fernando exhaled.

“I said we could still see each other. I said we could try and make this work.” They had tried. For those few weeks before the Gala everything had been fine. They had met up a few times and spoke almost everyday. It had been wonderful, almost normal. But the Gala came and passed and suddenly things were a little more difficult to keep track of. Mark kept flying out to Maranello for Fernando but got annoyed when Fernando couldn’t return the favor. Was flying to England for three days really that much to ask? They had ended things there and then. It wasn’t going to work if Fernando wouldn’t pull his share.

“Was not the same.” Fernando admitted. Mark looked down at him. “Could not be what we were. Could not be as close.”

“Fernando-”

“-Is why I said no to England. Could not bare to have you just turn up and disappear from my life again…”

“I said I would come to your races. Said we could work out a schedule for between them so we could see each other as much as possible.” Mark rubbed softly at his back but Fernando shook his head.

“Could not bare to say goodbye again.” Fernando admitted. And suddenly everything fell into place. Fernando’s distance from the night before was clear and Mark was startled by it. How Fernando refused to let himself even appreciate the small section of time they had together because after it was over it would all be too hard. Mark didn’t know what to say.

“Then don’t say goodbye.” Mark whispered after a while of silence. Fernando looked up at him, still gripping tightly to his shirt. They looked at each other for a while, both understanding what Mark had meant but not wanting to admit it incase they were wrong about the other’s intentions. There was silence for a while as they lay, desperately trying to read in the other’s eyes if they were asking for the same thing.

“You need to sleep.” Fernando said in a barely audible voice. Mark shook his head slowly.

“I’m not tired.”

Fernando’s lips were on his in the instant, weaving his fingers into the Australian’s hair to get him as close as possible. Mark’s hands rested on the small of Fernando’s back not letting any air get between them, deepening their kiss as he licked gently across Fernando’s bottom lip, waiting to gain entrance to his mouth. Fernando hummed pleasantly as Mark’s tongue breached his lips. He moved until he was lying on top of Mark, his legs straddling the Australian’s hips. Mark moaned gently, breaking their kiss for a moment at the first brush of contact between their sensitive groins. As if spurred on by the motion Fernando circled his hips against Mark’s, making the Australian throw his head back in pleasure. Fernando stole the opportunity and latched onto Mark’s skin, sucking determinedly.

“Fer… Fuck…” Mark panted, holding Fernando’s hips down on his own. Fernando moaned as they created friction between them, loving every soft brush of Mark’s fingers. Completely falling for Mark all over again on the simple promise that they would and could make this work between them. What they had was too precious to both of them. Mark took hold of Fernando’s wrist as the Spaniard travelled it down Mark’s body and shook his head a little. “N-no.” Mark started, moving Fernando from on top of him. Fernando’s chest fell. Mark took his face in his hands and stole a kiss, laughing lightly as he took Fernando’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Don’t be stupid, Fernando.” Mark laughed leading him through to the en suite bathroom. Fernando continued to frown. “I’ve been racing for three hours. I’m sweaty and gross.” Fernando blushed a little as Mark set the shower running.

“Oh…” Fernando smiled a little, pressing his palm to his forehead at his own stupidity. Mark moved his hand away and kissed him again.

“Like I’d ever give you up again.” Mark smiled. Fernando beamed at him, wrapping his arms around the Australian’s neck and pulling him close, kissing him deeply. As they kissed, Mark made light work of Fernando’s shirt, undoing each button slowly until the white material fell to the floor. Fernando gasped as Mark’s lips travelled down the newly exposed skin, his hands gripping tighter into Mark’s hair. “Ow.” Mark muttered against Fernando’s nipple as the hair was almost pulled from his scalp. Fernando released his hold a little, panting for breath.

“Sorry….” He breathed. Mark just smiled at him before swirling his tongue over the ball of sensitive skin and causing Fernando to arch into him. Mark pressed him up against the wall, devouring his torso with small kisses, bites and licks. By time Mark was kissing lightly across his navel Fernando’s hips were thrusting into his shoulder with no real control.

“Anyone would have thought you hadn’t had sex for months, mate.” Mark smiled, moving back up to his full height. Fernando grabbed the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Not… Not like this… With you…” Fernando panted between kisses. Mark pushed him back against the wall by his hips, eyes focused on undoing the top of his trousers.

“Has there been anyone else?” Mark had to know. It didn’t matter, but he had to know.

“Sorry?” Fernando said in a thick voice, trying to remember how to answer Mark’s question.

“Has there been anyone else since me?”

“No.” Fernando shook his head. He couldn’t even comprehend being with anyone else but Mark. “You?”

“Never, mate. No one before and no one after.” Mark sighed happily moving his eyes to meet Fernando’s as his trousers piled to the floor. Mark could see Fernando straining against his boxers. He smiled. Kicking the trousers across the room and pulling his socks off Fernando pulled the hem of Mark’s shirt up revealing his sun-touched skin. Pleasure rippled through Fernando as he looked over Mark’s body with a hungry expression. There lips collided in a fight for dominance as Fernando pushed Mark’s trousers down and Mark guided Fernando back to the shower. Fernando was not upset to find Mark wearing no other clothes and took Mark in his hand, brushing his tip gently with his thumb before setting up a crippling pace.

Mark forgot how to move. His body became submerged in pleasure as Fernando danced his hand up and down his length at an alarming rate. Mark gripped tightly to the wall of the shower, not actually being inside the cubicle yet, as his mouth fell open in a silent moan and Fernando fell to his knees in front of him. He fought with his body to gain some kind of control, his hands reaching for Fernando. But he fell back against the shower with a solitary thud as Fernando’s lips closed around him. No movement, just the hollowing of his cheeks. Mark couldn’t comprehend it.

“Fer… Ple-Fuck! Please… Shower…” Mark tried, his fingers digging into Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando moaned around him causing Mark to thwack his head back against the cubicle wall. “Please…” Reluctantly Fernando let Mark slip from his mouth and he got up. Mark practically threw him into the shower cubicle, pressing him up against the one dry wall and throwing his boxers over the top. Fernando tried to slip back to his knees but Mark was dominating him completely. His tongue furiously fought Fernando’s as one hand played his nipple, having him withering between the wall and the close proximity of Mark’s body. His second hand moved slowly down his side, running back and over his arse.

“Mark…” Fernando moaned pleasantly at the triple pleasure on his body. Mark’s kiss became gentler and the hand on his nipple wrapped around his body as Mark pushed a finger slowly into Fernando. Fernando moaned out loudly against Mark’s lips, trying to pull the Australian closer.

“Slow down, Fernando.” Mark directed calmly. Fernando looked up at him with pleading eyes. “We had fast yesterday.” And the mood suddenly changed. This was no longer about fast and abrupt and finishing as soon as possible. This was about the beginning of something. This was about drawing it out as long as possible and falling back to where they were seven months ago. Back into each other. Back to that point of feeling like a massive part was missing when they were separate. Fernando whimpered tenderly as Mark gently cradled his head, brushing their lips together softly. And then Mark was gone. Fernando blinked a few times, slightly confused.

“Mark?” Fernando called pushing himself off the wall. There was no reply. Just the sound of the water hammering on the floor. Fernando stood himself under the spray letting the warm water run down his back and through his hair. He pushed the stream from his face trying to relax himself, trying to take everything in. What did this even mean? Did this mean Mark wanted to try again? Did this mean they were going to force it to work? Fernando shook his head. He just didn’t want to say goodbye. He couldn’t loose Mark again. Their last time together before last night had been a couple of days after the Gala. They had chosen to spend a few days in Paris together but it had turned into the biggest fight they had ever had. Mark had accused Fernando of things that weren’t even remotely true but it had all ended with them getting on separate planes with no promise of seeing each other again. It had hit Fernando hard. For a week he was inconsolable. Until testing he was distant and distracted. It was as if racing pulled him back to himself, gave him a purpose again. But Fernando had been left with pain he never wanted to endure again. He refused to let himself think about Mark. Refused to let him see Mark. To him it was over. They would never cross paths again so it didn’t matter. They were just something in the past.

Until he was asked to start the Le Mans race. Then he knew he would _have_ to see the Australian again.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked softly, returning to the shower cubicle. Fernando looked at him through the stream of water pouring down his face. Mark took his wrist and pulled him from the spray, fingers gently caressing his face.

“What are _we_ doing?” Fernando whispered. Mark wrapped tight arms around the Spaniard that made him melt into the embrace.

“We’re trying again. And this time it’s going to work.” Fernando brushed his hands gently down Mark’s back, kissing slowly across his shoulder. He just wanted to feel the Australian. Feel every single inch of him. Fernando looked up into Mark’s eyes, turning them around and walking Mark backwards until he was standing under the spray of water. Mark just watched as Fernando kissed across his shoulders, neck and face, his hands all the while dancing across his skin. So soft and intimate. Mark could feel the tears springing to his eyes, feeling like he was melting into Fernando. He never wanted to be apart from him again.

“Is going to work…” Fernando whispered again, catching Mark’s cheek briefly before the smooth latter of shampoo was poured into the Australian’s hair. Mark kissed slowly down Fernando’s neck as Fernando cleaned his hair, methodically massaging his scalp. As the bubbles slowly washed down the drain Mark returned the favor, pulling Fernando close. They both gasped as their groins brushed against each other, causing sparks of electricity to bounce around the small cubicle. Mark pressed Fernando face first into the wall, surrounding the Spaniard’s body with his own as he continued to kiss against Fernando’s neck once all of the shampoo was gone. The cold tiles sent arousal straight to his crotch as Mark’s hands skipped down his sides.

“Fernando?” Mark muttered against Fernando’s skin. Fernando shivered pleasantly as he felt the cool dribble of lube running between his cheeks. That was where Mark had gone. Fernando pushed his hips back into Mark as the Australian teased the lube over his hole, never quite breaching.

“Hmmm…” Fernando moaned, palms pressed into the tiles. Mark turned his face so he could kiss him deeply.

“I love you.” He said confidently, holding Fernando’s gaze. Fernando blinked slowly at him.

“Yo también te quiero…” Fernando breathed, turning slightly so he could pull Mark back to him. Mark’s entire being buzzed with happiness as he caught the back of Fernando’s head with one hand and thrust his tongue into the Spaniard’s mouth at the same time as his finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Fernando moaned loudly into his mouth as Mark picked up a slow pace, keeping Fernando wrapped in his embrace as he slid a second finger along with the first.

Mark broke their kiss as he focused on making sure Fernando was completely open. Fernando pressed himself into the tiled wall, gasping for breath as Mark’s fingers inched so close to his prostate. But it was never hit. That wonderful wave of bliss was never allowed to roll over to him. Mark was being gentle and slow and making sure Fernando didn’t miss that. When Mark finally removed his fingers Fernando felt painfully empty. He turned around, pulling Mark into his hold and pressing their lips together, gasping as his erect cock grazed across Mark’s stomach.

“Por favor…” Fernando muttered. Mark kissed him softly before trying to turn him around again. But Fernando gripped tighter, shaking his head. “Quiero verte…” Fernando exhaled. Mark looked deep into his eyes, trying to work out what he might be saying. He loved the fact Fernando was speaking Spanish, even if he could only translate a little of the language. He knew all of the important words, at least. But Fernando speaking Spanish now just meant he was completely lost in what was going on. Completely lost in Mark. He was working on instinct and that meant he spoke Spanish; closing himself off from any thoughts that would bring him back down to reality. Mark didn’t want to bring him back from that blissful place so he just nodded, letting Fernando maneuver himself to where he wanted.

Fernando placed Mark’s hands supportively on his arse as he wrapped his arms around the Australian’s neck. Placing one leg around Mark’s waist, Mark understood what Fernando was after. And obliged happily. He lifted Fernando easily, pressing his back into the wall as Fernando secured his second leg around Mark’s waist, knitting his ankles together. Fernando took hold of the shower hook and kissed into Mark’s neck as Mark rolled the condom he had collected, when he got the lube, down his length and lined himself up against Fernando’s hole. He connected eyes with the beautiful Spaniard in his arms again.

“You’re so beautiful…” Mark muttered, causing Fernando to blush a little. “I love you.”

“Te amo.” Fernando sighed back, catching Mark’s lips in his own. Mark pushed himself slowly into Fernando, tangling the hand that wasn’t supporting him into Fernando’s hair and pulling him closer, sucking the moans and cries of pleasure from his body. When Mark was completely inside Fernando he broke their kiss, resting their foreheads together as they panted shared breath, composing themselves before they moved again. The shower spray continued to attack at Mark’s back but he had no care for it anymore. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the man in his arms.

“Ok?” Mark choked slightly. Fernando nodded, burying his hands in Mark’s clean hair. On Fernando’s nod Mark began to move slowly before he picked up the pace, thrusting into Fernando’s body. Fernando had to drop one of his legs to the floor to support himself up as Mark thrust deeper inside of him. It was so different from the night before. Before, where Fernando had been closed off and distant, now he was everywhere all of the time. His panted breathes reverberating around the confined space, the smell of arousal oozing from his pores, the electricity of pleasure coming from his very core. Mark couldn’t get enough of him. Fernando’s head smacked back against the wall as Mark continuously caught his prostate, causing pleasure to make his muscles spasm.

“Mark!” Fernando screamed, digging his fingers into the Australian’s shoulders. Mark sucked desperately on his neck, causing Fernando’s hands to claw at his back.

“Fuuh… Fu-ucking hell, mate…” Mark panted, gripping Fernando tighter. Fernando forced his hands into Mark’s hair, trying to pull the Australian closer.

“Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder!” Fernando moaned. Mark just about caught his head before he sent it smacking back into the wall again. All of the teasing, all of the touching, all of the build up and the promise had them both right on the edge in moments. And they tried their hardest to hold it off, just enjoy each other for as long as they could, but the startling realisation that this wasn’t the end, that they had the rest of their lives to do this hit Mark with so much force he desperately pulled Fernando’s forehead to his.

“C-c-c-close…” Mark breathed. It was meant to be a question but it became more of a statement. Fernando nodded, messily kissing across Mark’s face.

“Cerca.” Fernando said, eyes locking with Mark’s. Mark sent a hand between them, catching Fernando’s weeping cock in his hand and smearing the pre cum up and down his length. Fernando screamed out, trying desperately to stay on his feet and Mark brought him to a messy climax, letting go himself as Fernando clenched around him. Fernando’s second leg fell to the floor as Mark rested their foreheads together, panting with fast breaths.

“You… I can’t… Fuck… You’re… Fucking amazing…” Mark breathed, caressing Fernando’s face. Fernando let his eyelids roll shut, breathing Mark in deeply. Mark and Fernando cleaned each other with soft sponges and gentle caresses until they both smelt clean and fresh. Mark led the naked Fernando out into his private room, bundling him under the sheets and holding him tightly in his warm embrace. Fatigue washed through the pair of them as the swapped delicate kisses and tender touches. Mark’s eyes grew heavy first and Fernando watched him drift into a delicate slumber. Fernando beamed up at him, knowing he could do this all day if he had to. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Mark. He couldn’t look anywhere else.

Fernando hopped out of the bed softly a little while later, padding through the room, finding his underwear and pulling it on. He moved back over to Mark and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before finding Mark’s boxers and pulling them up the Australian’s legs. Mark hummed pleasantly, reaching out for Fernando as the Spaniard climbed back into his embrace, dragging the sleeping bag over them both.

“Where did you go?” Mark asked sleepily. Fernando snuggled closer under his arm.

“Did not want you to get cold.” Fernando breathed happily. Mark kissed the top of his head.

“Fernando?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll come to Austria.” Mark muttered to the dark room. Fernando looked up at him. “I’ll come to Austria with you.” Fernando’s lips found Mark’s because Mark had said he would come to Austria _with_ Fernando. It meant that Mark was going with Fernando wherever he went in the week before the next race. They fell asleep just as they had the night before, noses touching and lips inches away from each other. But tonight it was different. Tonight it was better. Yesterday it was a fantasy, an illusion. Tonight it was the beginning.

Because they were trying again. And this time it was going to work.


End file.
